Walk Away
by StoryReader888
Summary: For years, Sam has treated Jordan like a prisoner in their home. But she's had enough. As soon as she turns eighteen, she packs up her things and leaves La Push for good.


**Title:** Walk Away

**Character:** Sam Uley

**Movie:** Twilight Series

**Lyrics:** "She Walked Away" by the Barlow Girls

**Warning(s):**

Original Character

Third Person

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Through her tears, she laughed, 'It's time to kiss the past goodbye. I'm finally on my own, don't try to tell me no.'<strong>_

_**She walked away. Couldn't say why she was leaving.**_

_**She left all she had believed in."**_

* * *

><p>The tension within the Uley household was thick, so thick, in fact, that you could cut it with a knife. You didn't even have to enter the house to feel it. And where was the tension coming from? Sam and Jordan.<p>

When she was younger, she and Sam were really close, more like father and daughter or best friends. But now they fought constantly, spewing things they didn't mean and would regret later (but never admit). They fought over smallest and most insignificant of problems. And Sam had turned the house into Jordan's own prison. She wasn't allowed to leave the house unless she was going to school, and then she was _ordered_ to come straight home after. She wasn't even allowed to go to the bonfires with the rest of his 'little group'.

Whatever. She would soon be eighteen, and then she'd leave both her brother and La Push behind. For good.

**»»»»**

It was finally here. After years of waiting, Jordan's eighteenth birthday was finally here.

She kept her face blank as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Sam and his steroid-brothers were already stuffing their faces. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at them.

"Good morning, Jordan." Emily smiled at her as she placed another stack of pancakes on the table. She had to smile back. Her problem was with Sam, not her sister-in-law. "What would you like to do for your birthday?"

"Nothing," she responded simply, grabbing her last soda from the fridge. She popped the top as she headed back out the door. "I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" Emily asked in shock. The others paused in their eating - if you could call it that -, their own shocked looks burning into her back.

"What do you mean you're _leaving_?" Sam growled, hopping up from his seat and approaching her. His body was tense, his eyes narrowed.

Jordan turned around, eyebrow raised as if to ask, '_Are you stupid?_'

"Leaving. You mean like, leaving the house for the day? Going into town or something?" Jacob asked, glancing at Sam who was now trembling.

"No, _Jacob_." she scowled. Why did he _always _have to stick his nose into other people's buisness? "Leaving as in, _packing my things and never coming back_."

"What?" Sam growled, taking a step forward. His shaking had grown more intense, and the tension in the room grew to smothering degrees. "You are **not** leaving."

"I'm eighteen, Sam. You can't boss me around anymore! I'm sick of your stupid rules. I'm sick of being a prisoner in this house when I haven't even done anything to deserve it. I'm sick of your steroid abusing gang bangers coming into this house whenever they please and doing whatever the fuck they want. And I'm sick and tired of you!" her index finger hovered an inch from his bare chest. "Get as pissed off as you want, Sam, but you can **not** control me anymore."

Sam's jaw clenched and he felt himself shake more violently than before. His narrowed eyes followed Jordan's form until she disappeared up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door. Emily was the _only_ thing stopping him from phasing right now.

The rest of the pack sat, frozen in disbelief. Jordan has always been rebellious, but she had never gone that far before. And they were part of the problem? They never even knew.

**»»»»**

Sam watched from the window as Jordan finished packing her things into her car. Most of the pack was standing outside, watching her, but none of them offered to help, and she didn't spare them a single glance. Seth was the only one who attempted to help, but she shot him down.

She didn't take any furniture, just her clothes and other personal items. When she was finished, she opened the car door about to climb inside when a hand wround tightly around her arm to stop her. She looked over at Leah, who hadn't been there previously; she often made it a point to avoid Sam, not that Jordan could blame her.

They just stared at each other for five minutes before Leah finally spoke. "Don't do anything stupid."

Jordan couldn't fight the smirk that lifted her lips. "No promises. Take care, Leah. And Seth?" he looked up at her, a curious expression dancing on his face. "Thank you."

The two siblings watched as she took off down the road, full intent on never returning.

As Jordan drove down the road, she couldn't control the tears that started to pour down her cheeks. Of course she still loved Sam, and Emily and Leah, and Seth, to. But she couldn't stay, she just couldn't.

She laughed through her tears, tightening her grip on the steering wheel. It was time to put the past behind her, it was time to move forward with her life. She was finally on her own, where she could do what she wanted without being told no. She was finally free.

Jordan had a good home. A roof over her head. Someone who cared.

She had believed that she would spend the rest of her life in La push.

But she had to walk away.


End file.
